1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bolt, a method and a bolt arrangement for fastening a component to a base material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bolts are used in automobile manufacturing for fastening a component to a base material. For example, welding bolts may be used if the base material is a steel or aluminum sheet. Such a welding bolt is placed onto a surface of the sheet and is welded to the sheet at a flange.
Adhesive bolts may be used if the base material is formed by a carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic. The adhesive bolt is positioned on the base material by a template that is placed on by hand by a user. The bolt subsequently is bonded adhesively to the base material by a bolt-gluing apparatus. The bolt-gluing apparatus has to be kept in position by the user during the setting time so that the bolt does not swim or float.
Objects of the invention are to provide an improved bolt, an improved method and an improved bolt arrangement for fastening a component to a base material with a reduced setting time per bolt, more accurate positioning of the bolt and improved load-bearing capacity of the bolt for fastening a component to a base material.